les_chroniques_devilliousfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Les Portraits de Glassred
Les Portraits de Glassred est une chanson créée par Mothy, publiée le 31 janvier 2015 sur NicoNico. Elle raconte l'histoire de Gumina Glassred, qui peint un portrait du duc Sateriasis Venomania en repensant mélancoliquement à son passé. Résumé Quelques temps après les événements Venomia, Gumina Glassred peint le visage d’un homme qu’elle ne peut plus voir sur une toile blanche. Elle réfléchit à comment leur histoire aurait pu finir différemment s'il était resté tel qu’il était, mais elle admet que la personne de son tableau a déjà disparu. Elle continue de peindre le visage de cet homme jusqu’à ce que les portraits emplissent sa chambre, avouant qu’elle voulait le véritable lui, même si aucun d'entre eux ne s’en était rendu compte. Gumina se souvient comment l’homme avait brûlé son ancien portrait, et combien il avait changé après qu’elle se soit moquée de lui. Elle note combien elle avait cru que tout irait bien quoi qu’il arrive, tant qu’il était heureux ; elle dit que, même si changer n’est pas mauvais, ce qu’il devait faire était plutôt s'accepter soi-même. Pendant qu’elle peint, Gumina se rend compte qu’il vit encore à travers ses peintures, et qu’elle savait déjà ce qu’il avait essayé de lui dire à la fin. Admettant qu’elle aimait ça chez lui, elle a rempli la chambre avec les souvenirs de son ami perdu. Elle verse même une larme en songeant au fait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont réalisé qu’ils voulaient aimer le véritable lui. A la fin du PV, la rose violette qu’elle portait en collier est représentée délaissée sur une nouvelle toile vierge. Composition Paroles Kanji= |-| Rōmaji= Chanson associée La Démence du Duc Venomania La chanson tient place un an après la fin des événements Venomania qui sont décrits dans La Démence du Duc Venomania, pendant que Gumina réfléchit à son expérience avec Sateriasis alors qu’elle était censée avoir subi un lavage de cerveau en tant que membre de son harem. Albums SSPcover.png|Sept Crimes et Châtiments|link=Sept Crimes et Châtiments (album) Apparitions Personnages = |-| Lieux = |-| Groupes = Anecdotes Conceptualisation et origine * Le titre de la chanson fait référence au personnage central, Gumina Glassred, et à ses portraits. * Dans les commentaires de la chanson, mothy dit que, malgré le fait qu’il ait du mal à comprendre la psychologie d’une femme, étant lui-même un homme, il s’est efforcé de le faire, voulant montrer l’histoire du point de vue d’une « personne normale ». Galerie Song PV= TPGD001.png|The blank canvas in Gumina's drawing room TPGD002.png|Gumina painting a portrait of her beloved TPGD003.png|Glassred reflects on the changes he had undergone TPGD004.png|The noble with the numerous portraits in the room TPGD005.png|Gumina wishing to see the real Cherubim again TPGD006.png|The portrait Sateriasis had burned hanging in the room TPGD007.png|Gumina reflects on the man's changed face afterward TPGD008.png|Glassred relates her reaction to her memories of him TPGD009.png|More of the portraits Duke Venomania had burned TPGD010.png|Gumina noting he continues to live in her artwork TPGD011.png|The noble considers that she might have liked Cherubim TPGD012.png|Gumina resolves she always kept painting because of that TPGD013.png|Gumina's numerous portraits of Cherubim's face TPGD014.png|Glassred's flower accessory left on the canvas |-| Misc= GlassredPortraitIllustYuu1.png|Full PV illustration of Gumina by her canvas by Yuu GlassredPortraitIllustYuu2.png|Full PV illustration of Gumina painting by Yuu GlassredPortraitIllustYuu3.png|Full PV illustration of Gumina and her portraits by Yuu Sources en:The Portrait Glassred Drew es:El Retrato que Glassred Pintó pt-br:O Retrato de Glassred ru:The Portrait Glassred Drew Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:La Démence du Duc Venomania Catégorie:Elphegort Catégorie:Canon